Existing web pages or software generally display related information to a user through a fixed-size menu interface at a user operation interface. When the length of the content in the displayed information exceeds the size of the menu interface, existing web pages or software usually either add a scroll bar or use a cascading menu to display the entire content of the information. Referring to FIG. 1, cascading menu refers to a menu selection mode of displaying multi-level content within a user operation interface.
In existing technologies, the size of each level of submenu in the cascading menu is fixed. As the number of submenu levels increases, the total length of the operation interface of the cascading menu also increases. In this way, the operation interface of the fully expanded cascading menu will occupy a large amount of page space and thus reduce the utilization of the page space. Furthermore, when the user browses back and forth among various submenus, the motion trajectory of the mouse will become longer, resulting in very poor user experience.